Love Like This
by Tenshi No Tsume
Summary: Natsuki has finally gotten out behind those walls, Thanks To Shizuru of course. Love between this two, will they blossom or forever stay the same? Shoujo Ai ShizNat. Gah I stink at summaries so read and find out. Oh first chapter is gonna be short!
1. New School Year

Hey guys after reading so many ShizNat stories, I decided I should give it a shot.

This whole story is going to be mainly about Shizuru and Natsuki, And for those who don't know who they are, they are two characters from Mai Hime and Mai Otome. Fujino Shizuru and Kuga Natsuki. XD They are so adorable! Possibly AU Who Knows!

Disclaimer- I don't own mai hime or otome, which sucks.

Now on to the story!!

* * *

Kuga Natsuki, forever known as the Snow Queen or Ice Princess of Fuuka, actually came to class today. For what reason? Who knows but she does seem to be in a good mood. Getting through the first year of high school has been a great relief for her.

"Natsuki!" Turning around at the person who called her name, emerald orbs met with crimson.

"Hey" Saying the first word that came to her mind when she saw the Kyoto beauty.

"Ara, you came to school today, looks like someone missed me," Shizuru teasingly remarked.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki's snow white skin turned as red as a cherry at the remark.

"Ara, I was kidding", she giggled at the look on Natsuki's face, she was pouting while blushing, 'That defiantly made my day' Shizuru thought as she continued, "So why did you decide to come to school, did my lecturing actually worked?"

"Actually," Natsuki blushed even harder, "To tell you the truth, I ah… I actually missed you since its been like a week since we saw each other last," She looked down finding her shoes really interesting for some reason. (I wonder why? XD)

Shizuru was actually surprised, well for a second, than came her teasing smile. "Ara, Natsuki is so kawaii!!" She said while in her signature pose, left arm over her chest and her right index finger to her mouth.

"Mou…Shizuru" Natsuki blushing still as hard as ever, looks up and gives the Kyoto-ben speaking girl a smile that she would only give to her which made her smile back, a real smile saved for Natsuki of course. "Glad some things never change."

The first bell of the day rings, noticing this Shizuru walked a bit closer to the biker girl. "Well, that is a sign to get to class," Shizuru, knowing better than to be late to class, actually felt like just going home. "Ah…Yeah, you're right," Finally knocked out of her little trance. 'Geez, what is wrong with me, its not like it's new to be teased by her, what is this feeling?' "Well, I will see you later Shizuru," Before Natsuki could turn to get to class, Shizuru said some things that she thought she would never hear coming from the Kyoto-born. "Ara, since today is such a nice day, how about we skip school for today?''

Natsuki, as shocked as ever, was looking at Shizuru like she was crazy. "You would actually skip school??"

Shizuru, seeing the look on Natsuki, instantly giggled. "Well I don't feel like dealing with Haruka-san today."

"Well true, that crazy freak in a girl's body needs anger management seriously!'' Natsuki has nothing against the executive director but she did annoy the hell out of her.

"Well, it is true that Haruka-san lets her temper get the better of her, but she is a hard worker and can actually be kind sometimes.'

"You are always nice to everyone'' Natsuki quickly remarked.

"Ara, not everyone…" Shizuru said with an evil smirk. Seeing this, Natsuki unconsciously took a step back. Noticing this, Shizuru instantly changed back to her usual calm demeanor. "Natsuki still hasn't answered my question yet."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to skip school today?'' Shizuru repeats.

"Oh, I don't mind as long as it's okay with you."

"Alright" She said to the navy haired girl, giving her the famous closed eyed smile.

'I can't help but think she gets cuter everyday' Natsuki though to herself. 'Wait, what am I saying?!' She mental slapped herself.

"Well let's get going," Natsuki took Shizuru's hand in hers and led her to her motorcycle in the forest behind Fuuka Gakuen. 'Aww, Natsuki is so cute, I can't help but feel special that she only shows this side of her to me'

They arrived at the spot in less then five minutes. Natsuki handed a specially made helmet to Shizuru. "I hope you like it since I know you will be riding with me for a long time.'' Natsuki said while putting on her own helmet. Her helmet was black with light bluish lines on the sides; on the corner was an imprint of a wolf.

Shizuru looked at the helmet Natsuki had given her and smiled. It was light purple with white lines running across the sides. "Ookini, Natsuki," She said to her friend as she got on. "No Problem" Shizuru hugged Natsuki from behind as she started the engine of her bike that Yamada has given her a year ago.

"Hold on tight" Natsuki said to Shizuru, once she felt the nod from Shizuru, Natsuki drove off into the city.

TBC

* * *

Ah Chapter one done, well what do you guys think? Oh and sorry of there are some mistakes, English is not my first language either.

Please Review!

Tenshi No Tsume/Sango Taiya


	2. Unexpected

Wow, I Actually Got Some Reviews Which Means I Did Not Half Bad. Thanks To All Of You Who Reviewed, I Greatly Appreciate Them.

Disclaimer- Don't Own Mai Hime

Sorry Its So Late, Busy As Usual, But I'm Sure You Don't Wanna Read All Of My Excuses So….

Now On To Chapter Two!

* * *

Chapter Two---- Unexpected 

Driving quietly, Shizuru took this chance to tease Natsuki a bit. She inched her hands closer to Natsuki abs and started poking them making Natsuki flinch. 'My Natsuki has such a muscular body' Deciding that it would be safer if she stopped, Shizuru started talking.

"Say Natsuki, I was thinking, how about we go to the beach?" Shizuru had asked on the way. Since they left, neither of them had said a thing, Natsuki noticing that the silence had been broken replied.

"Well, uh…sure why not, let's go to my apartment first to get a few things." Natsuki said when they had stopped at a red light. 'What is that woman planning? Knowing her it's probably gonna have to do with me blushing until I explode!' She thought to herself making a scowling face.

Shizuru, noticing this decided it was way past due since she last teased her little wolf pup. (Which was like, what half an hour ago XP) "Ara, what is Natsuki thinking? I hope it's about me." She said as she poked teasingly at Natsuki's waist which made her yelped.

"AH! Shizuru!" Natsuki, blushing to almost the 2nd degree, turned to Shizuru. Even though Shizuru's face is covered with the lily helmet, Natsuki knew Shizuru too well to know that wide smirk of hers.

"Ara Ara, Kannin Na Natsuki, I couldn't help it, you were so spaced out." Shizuru said to make Natsuki calm down. Natsuki sighed to herself as she prepared to drive since the light was about to turn green.

'Geez this woman, what is her deal and teasing, it's like she was born to tease' Natsuki thought as she drove past the free way into the road. Shizuru, not getting any sleep last night, yawned and snuggled up into Natsuki's back falling into a deep sleep.

Too caught up in her own thoughts, Natsuki didn't notice Shizuru sleeping until they arrived at Natsuki's apartment. Finally out of her thoughts, she notices Shizuru was awfully quiet. She turned around and found that Shizuru had fallen asleep. Smiling she thought to herself 'Hmm looks like I'm not the only one who was excited for today'

"Oi Shizuru" Natsuki nudged her softly on the shoulder. Shizuru stirred a little but didn't wake up. 'Well she seems out for good' Natsuki carefully took off Shizuru's helmet and got off the bike along with Shizuru on her back.

Smiling to herself, she walked up the stairs and opened the door to her apartment. Natsuki, like the dense person she is, didn't notice that the brunette haired girl was awake this whole time. 'Ara, I should do this more often' Shizuru thought and decided it was a good time to wake up. "Ara, where are we?" acting a little dazed. "Oh, Shizuru, you're awake." Natsuki was a tad bit surprised. Natsuki blushed since Shizuru was still on her back. She walks over the couch and gently places the Kyoto-born on the couch.

"Had a good nap?" the cobalt haired girl asked. "Ara, I was using Natsuki's back as a pillow, of course I had a good nap" Shizuru said using her teasing tone which made Natsuki blush once again. "Uh…well I'm glad you did, so didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Well, I worked on some student council papers that Haruka-san had handed me during class a few days before. Then I had some business to attend to. So I didn't get that much sleep" the older girl said.

"Say since its Friday; let's go to the beach tomorrow since you seem tired." Natsuki said in a semi-concerned voice. "How about you stay over for tonight?"

The Kyoto girl was really happy (And I mean really happy) that the biker girl cared so much for her. But mostly because she hasn't stayed over in Natsuki's place in so long. "Ara, Ookini Natsuki for caring about me, I would love to stay over tonight."

"Alright" Natsuki said to Shizuru as she made her way over to her and sat down. "So, what do you want to do today?" the navy girl said to her friend. "Hmm, how about we go shopping?"

"Sure, but for what?" Natsuki asked wanting to know for sure what she is getting herself into. "Ara, what would you like to get?"

"Well, I would like some new shirts and jeans, so how about the shopping center?" Natsuki replied satisfied.

"Okay, lets get ready than" Shizuru said than walked into Natsuki's room. Since Shizuru stays over sometimes, she has spare clothes in Natsuki's drawers. After 15 minutes or so, Shizuru came out fully dressed in a white skirt, a black fitting baby tee and black high heels to top it off. "Okay, now it's my turn." She said as she walked into her room to change. The cobalt girl came out of her room in darkish navy flare jeans, black fox rider tee and white tennis shoes. Mostly all of her clothes are from Shizuru (Figures).

"Let's get going" Natsuki said as she handed Shizuru her helmet and walked out of the door. Shizuru following close behind as they came up to the bike. Natsuki placed the helmet of her head and climbed on her bike, Shizuru following suit.

After half an hour of driving and silence, Natsuki decided to break the silence. "Oi Shizuru, what are we having for dinner?" the cobalt girl decided to ask. "Ara anything Natsuki wants" 'Hmmm oh really, ahhhh mayo' Natsuki fantasized to herself. "How about something with a lot of mayo?"

"Just a little, you know mayo isn't healthy for you, it's like a heart attack in a little bottle." The brunette replied using her motherish tone. "Awww" Natsuki whined and pouted. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle knowing what the navy haired girl's face looked like at the moment.

The rest of the way, both of the figures were silent enjoying each others company, well Shizuru was most certainly. "We're here" Natsuki said to Shizuru as she parked her motorcycle near the Tokyo Shopping Center. They both got off as Natsuki secured her bike and attached both of their helmets to the side. She looked around to see if there is anything that could damage her precious motorcycle that Yamada had give her only a few weeks ago. It was the latest model, a black Ducati 999 with brand new everything.

"Ara, is Natsuki done with drooling over her bike?" Shizuru teased.

"Huh, oh uh.. yeah, let's get going," Natsuki said a little embarrassed as she look Shizuru's hand in hers and led her to the entrance to stop any further mocking. 'Natsuki is holding my hand' Shizuru thought with a surprised face but was quickly covered up.

Once they were in, Natsuki quickly looked around to see if they had her favorite store. Fox Riders has been the only store lately that she has been shopping at for clothes since the store had no frilly things which she hated with burning fury. "Say Shizuru," She began to say once she found where her store was. "Can we go there first?" She pointed to the store just around the corner.

"Of course Natsuki" Shizuru responded with her sweet Kyoto voice.

The cobalt haired girl leads the way to the store and enters, with Shizuru right behind. Natsuki looks around the store and saw an item that she couldn't keep her eyes off of.

A limited edition black lacy bra, with a white fox imprint across it, along with matching panties. (She never said she hated 'lacy' things now did she?) 'I can't buy that, Shizuru is with me, knowing her she will tease me until we get home.' "Uh..Shizuru?" Natsuki faced the Kyoto girl as she spoke. "How about you go check out some things around the store, you don't have to follow me you know"

"Alright I will meet up with you in a while." Shizuru said politely and smiled cutely at Natsuki which made her blush. "Uh…o-ok" Natsuki stuttered. Shizuru giggled than turned around giving Natsuki a quick wave before she left. The store itself was pretty big that it had an escalator. 'Phew, that worked' she gave an inward sigh of relief.

'Now where was I, ah yes the perfect set.' The biker went over to where they placed the bra and panties set. Lucky for her there was one pair left and it was just her size. She walked over and paid for the lingerie than went to look for Shizuru.

'Hmm, I wonder which one of these would Natsuki like' Shizuru asked herself, since she was at the jeans section of the store she thought she might as well look for some things that her biker might like. "Ara, this one is cute" she takes a pair of jeans that could fit on Natsuki and raises it up as she examines it.

Shizuru smiles a cunning smile as she saw a super tight hip hugging dark faded jean that would surely fit on Natsuki.

'Hmm where could Shizuru be, it's not that big of a store' Natsuki thought as she walked around. As she walked, she spotted long chestnut flowing hair. "Who else could that beautiful lock of hair belong to" Natsuki said to herself. "Shizuru!" she called out to her crimson eyed beauty.

Shizuru turns around and sees her emerald eyed puppy and smiles. "Ara, you took quite a while, I was beginning to miss you." Shizuru said to Natsuki.

"Ah Sorry, so what are you looking at?" Natsuki walks up to her and asked.

Shizuru gave Natsuki an evil cunning smile and replied, "Hmm nothing really just some jeans." She lifted up that one pair of jeans to Natsuki and smirked.

'Damn! Those are some tight jeans she has there; does she expect me to wear that?' Natsuki mentally screamed. "Uh.. heh heh, do you want me to get that?" Natsuki asked a bit shocked.

"Ara, why of course, it would look cute on you," Shizuru replied innocently. "I want you to try it on." Once the sentence was done, Shizuru dragged Natsuki to the nearest changing room. 'Oh God someone shoot me!' Natsuki sulked as she was dragged.

'Wait! Is she coming in with me?!!' Natsuki asked herself.

TBC

* * *

Ah well that's chapter two, I hope everyone enjoyed it, it was longer. I will try my best to update since summer break is coming up. Review Please!

Oh and if you guys want to see Natsuki's bike, its on my homepage, check it out!

Tenshi No Tsume


End file.
